


huff n puff

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [29]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jeno and donghyuck are high and mark hates that he finds them adorable





	huff n puff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frenchedvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchedvanilla/gifts).



> it’s 4am what the fuck am i doing with my life 
> 
> @ milk: i know u didn’t request this but as i was writing it i thought of u so here u go

“what the _fuck_ guys?” is the first thing mark says as soon as he gets back to their apartment.

the ‘guys’ in question are spread across the living room; jeno splayed across their sofa, wearing what mark thinks is his old pokemon tshirt and giggling wildly as donghyuck rolls around on the floor next to him.

it’s obvious what’s happening here, he could smell the weed the minute he stepped onto their floor of the building but it’s not even 10am yet and even from across the room mark can see how red jeno’s eyes are already.

“mark, markiepoo, baby, hey how are you doing?” jeno coos, almost falling off of the sofa in his mission to sit up. it’s endearing, or at least it would be if mark hadn’t just gotten back from an overnight shift at his job at the local 7 eleven. “you look tired, are you tired? i can sing you a lullaby if you want. hey, donghyuck, sing a lullaby for me so that i can sing it to mark.”

all mark can do is sigh as donghyuck kicks into a surprisingly good, he has to admit, rendition of baa baa black sheep. he drops his bag before kicking the door shut behind him, wandering away from his boyfriends and towards the kitchen.

he grabs the milk from the fridge, and despite how much he berates jeno for doing the exact same thing, takes a swig straight from the bottle before dropping it back into the fridge door. when he turns round, donghyuck is still singing, but now he’s moved to sit up on the sofa next to jeno and they’re both staring straight at him, looking almost like the twins from the shining.

“and one for the little girl with holes in her sock. hey jeno, should i keep going?” donghyuck asks, voice whispy and far away. jeno hums for a second, seemingly considering his options, before shaking his head. donghyuck nods back at him and then flops back off the sofa, returning to his place on the carpet. he starts waving his hands around in front his face and at that point mark stops paying any attention to him.

“ohhhhh markie! i am now fully prepared to lull you to sleep with my sweet singing,” jeno calls, sounding way too enthusiastic for marks liking. “should we do it here or in your bedroom?”

mark blushes at the implications of his words but manages to stutter out, “well uh, most people do their sleeping in the bedroom.”

jeno slaps his forehead, looking shocked at himself for forgetting something so clearly important. “man, what would i do without you lil marco?” he asks and mark doesn’t even have time to question the weird nickname (lil marco? _really?_ ) because jeno is leaping over the back of the sofa and grabbing his wrist, dragging him forcefully towards his room.

except they completely bypass his bedroom and instead head into jeno’s instead. mark tries to point this fact out but jeno just shushes him, trying to place a finger on his lips and almost poking mark’s eye out in the process.

somehow he manages to change into his pajamas; an old black butler tshirt yuta brought him back from and his boxer shorts, without much effort and then jeno is pushing him towards the bed, fully intent on tucking him in before his show starts.

the show itself, is way more adorable than it has any right to be. whilst jeno starts off strong, he quickly fades, clearly forgetting the lyrics donghyuck had sung to him mere minutes ago and so he begins to improvise.

“baa baa orange sheep, have you any wool? no sir no sir, they stole it all.”  
mark has to commend jeno’s ability to still be able to form basic rhymes whilst he’s clearly high as a kite but his impromptu lullaby performance is making him laugh more than it’s doing any actual lulling. he feels kind of bad just cutting jeno off but.. he’s really fucking tired and sleep is calling to him right now.

“hey jeno, i was wondering-”

“oh, is the singing not working?” he asks, interrupting mark. internally he lets out a sigh of relief, and he nods, going to tell jeno that he’d prefer to sleep alone when jeno cuts him off yet again. “that’s okay, i have other methods to help you sleep, don’t you worry my little honey bunny.”

this time, mark isn’t even given breathing time before jeno is moving, slightly wobbly on his legs as he plods over to the bed and then he’s sliding under the covers and sidling right up next to him. his hands are warm as they push up marks side, chin resting on his shoulder and a leg thrown over his own.

mark’s always known that jeno is clingy when he’s high, hell he’s clingy even when he’s sober, and yeah they’ve been dating (all three of them) for a good few months now but this is still a little overwhelming for him. he finds himself blushing as jeno nuzzles up under his chin, hair tickling the sensitive skin just underneath his ear but that doesn’t stop him from wrapping his own arms around jeno’s shoulders, holding the younger boy in place.

to be fair to jeno, it works. way better than his singing ever could have.  
within minutes mark finds himself dozing already, drifting in that weird zone between being awake and asleep. jeno is gone already, fully conked out and snoring on mark’s chest like the sleeping beauty he is and mark lets himself fall to the sound of jeno’s breathing.

 

(he wakes up about a half hour later when donghyuck slides under the covers, on his other side. the younger boy doesn’t cuddle up to him like jeno had though, instead just reaching down to hold his hand before resting his head on the pillow and letting his eyes fall shut. 

mark smiles, squeezes donghyuck’s hand in his own and then drifts back off to sleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> save me from the fresh hell that is university exam season


End file.
